


The Snake Tattoo

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Oneshots [52]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Gen, Reader is gender neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: You’ve always had the snake tattoo on your leg, you always wondered who your soulmate was.  Never in a million years did you think it would be the god of mischief himself, Loki.
Relationships: Loki/Reader
Series: Avengers Oneshots [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314041
Kudos: 80





	The Snake Tattoo

You had always had the snake tattoo that crawled up your entire right leg. Most people thought it was hideous and wondered what kind of soulmate you would have if you had that for a tattoo. You had heard it all from friends, family, strangers. 

“They’re probably deceitful.”

“They’re probably a bad person.”

“They’ll only hurt you.”

You had learned to quickly drown them out when you heard them start talking badly about your soulmate. You didn’t care what they had to say. The person with the matching snake tattoo was meant to be yours just as you were meant to be theirs. That’s all that mattered.

You knew one day the two of you would meet and the whole world would seem to melt away when your eyes locked. All the soulmates you knew talked about the first time their eyes locked with their soulmate, it was as if the world ceased to exist for the first few minutes that you’re together.

You were in a bookstore one day just perusing the shelves waiting for the rain to let up when you ran into a tall man with long blonde hair. He gave you a bright smile, “Hello.”

You froze in your tracks and stared at the god of thunder himself. “Holy crap, you’re Thor!” You couldn’t help it as the words slipped past your lips. Never in a million years did you think that you would meet an Avenger let alone one of the founding members of the Avengers.

Thor chuckled and said, “It’s nice to meet you…. What’s your name?”

“Y/N,” you stuck out your hand and shook his, he had a firm grip and you were still shocked that you were standing in front of Thor. “This is… wow. I can’t believe I’m actually meeting you, and to think if it hadn’t started raining we would have never actually run into one another.”

“It was almost as if we were meant to meet, the world wanted us to meet each other,” he said as he gently placed the book he had been looking at back on the shelf.

You chuckled, “Totally. So are you here because of the rain or did you actually come in for something?”

He gestured toward the shelves, hundreds of books on soulmates and folklore around how they came to be. “My brother is still new to earth and he wanted to know more about how you all find your soulmates.”

You smiled, “Does Loki not have one yet?”

Thor shook his head, “On Asgard, we had ceremonies where we tried to find our other halves, not everyone had soulmates that were Asgardian. Mine happened to be here on earth.” He lifted his shirt sleeve to reveal what looked like a tattoo of Yggdrasil. “It wasn’t until I met Jane that I realized that my soulmate was here on earth. Loki is wondering the same.”

You knew that there were retreats and things that helped people find their soulmates, but you had never wanted to do that. You didn’t want to be disappointed if your soulmate didn’t come to it. Others had found their soulmates through social media. “There are so many different ways now with technology that I’m sure he could find his other half in no time.”

He looked at you with a curious look in his eyes, “Have you found yours yet?”

You smiled sadly and shook your head. You showed him the snake tattoo on your leg, “No one I’ve ever met has ever had the same tattoo as me.”

The look on Thor’s face changed into one of shock, but he quickly played it off, “That is a big tattoo.”

You nodded your head, “I love it. Everyone always commented on it, and they still do actually, but the size has never been a problem.”

Thor scratched his beard, “Do you want to come back to the tower with me? I actually know someone with this exact tattoo.”

Your face lit up, “You do?!”

He nodded, “Yes, and they’ve been searching for you for a long time now.” He looked toward the front of the store, “And the rain has let up now as well.”

“Let’s go!” You say brightly.

You and Thor headed outside and he hailed a cab telling it where to go. You were vibrating with excitement at the prospect of meeting your soulmate. You wondered who it could be. Was it going to be one of the members? Was it someone that worked with them? You didn’t care who it was you were just excited that you had finally found a possible match to your tattoo.

Thor led you inside and up to the residential floors of the tower where the others would be hanging out. He was nervous because he wasn’t sure how you would react when you found out that your soulmate was Loki. The god hadn’t made the best of first impressions with people on earth since he had tried to take over. But he had hope that you wouldn’t care.

You and Thor entered the common room where everyone was. Loki looked up from the book he had been reading and frowned when he saw Thor empty-handed, “Where are the books I sent you to get for me?” He hadn’t noticed you standing by Thor yet, but you had noticed him and your breath had caught in your throat.

Loki’s pants were lifted slightly and you could see part of the tattoo on his leg, and it looked exactly like yours. “You don’t need those books,” Thor announced proudly.

Loki furrowed his brow, “How am I supposed to find my soulmate without those–” He trailed off as his eyes landed on you, and then down to your leg where his tattoo was located. His gaze shot back to your face and for a moment he stopped hearing anything, it was as if he got tunnel vision.

You were standing in front of him. The person he had spent years looking for, waiting for, wishing for.

“Hi,” you said softly. He was here and he was your soulmate. The god of mischief was the person you were meant to spend the rest of your life with.

“Hello,” he responded just as quietly.

Neither of you noticed as the others slowly got up and left the room to give the two of you some privacy. “Never in a million years did I think the god of mischief would be my soulmate,” you chuckled as you moved closer to him. You took in his appearance and committed it to memory. His long black hair, his blue eyes, and every line of his face.

“Is that a bad thing?” He seemed nervous, now that you were here he wasn’t sure what you would think. Would you yell at him and curse whoever was in charge of matching soulmates for choosing yours to be the god of mischief.

You shook your head, the small smile that you had on your face when you first realized who he was never fading. “No, it’s definitely not a bad thing.” You slowly reached out and took his hand in yours, his eyes darted down to where your hands were entwined. “Would you like to get dinner with me tonight?”

He looked back at you, “I’d love that.”

Many of your loved ones weren’t thrilled that you had found your soulmate because of who he had turned out to be. But you didn’t care and never let them try to ruin what you had. You loved Loki with every bit of your being, and you knew he loved you with every bit of his. He had changed from the person he had been all those years ago. He was trying to be better for you.

The two of you traveled the world together, seeing what earth had to offer. And when the day came that the two of you had seen all you could see on earth he promised to take you to space and show you the worlds beyond earth and all you had ever known.


End file.
